


Baking

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Cookies, F/M, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome begins her Christmas Baking.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Kudos: 3





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Write a scene that incorporates the smells of Christmas. 
> 
> Word Count: 100 (according to Word)

Gingerbread, cinnamon, vanilla, citrus, and sugar: The smells wafting from the kitchen were wonderful as he snuck a peek inside. 

Kagome stood at the island, the mixer and bowls laid in front of her, covered in flour, sugar, and multicolored icing, rolling and shaping numerous piles of flavored, sugared, and buttery cookie dough. 

The oven dinged, and she moved to open it, bringing layers of buttery pastry out to tempt his senses. 

And on the stove, simmering in the kettle was mouthwatering hot chocolate. 

It seemed that Kagome was starting her Christmas baking early this year much to his delight!


End file.
